You're Only Mine, My Love
by phantomhive-yuuki
Summary: A 3 parts story of the pairing ALLENXLENALEE. Lenalee thought that her life was complete that all she wanted was there the Black Order; her family, what if she met someone whom she wanted to be more than a family?
1. Chapter 1

**You're Only Mine, My Love**

_(Lenalee's POV )_

_- _

_**A 3 parts story I made for the pairing ALLENXLENALEE. If you don't like this pairing or this story what so ever, EXIT NOW!**_

_**And this is Lenalee's flashbacks, just a reminder.**_

_**I may or may not update soon depending on my mood, so please don't nag on me about updating soon etc. and besides I have a life too you know and I am the type that likes to do other stuffs outside of writing so please bear with me. Thank You!**_

_**- **_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own __**-Man**__. All of the characters used and the original story belong to __**Hoshino Katsura.**_

* * *

**Part 1: Remembering**

_From my room window, I sat down my study table, gazing carelessly outside emitting the pain I've been bottling up inside. I slowly extend my hands, reaching for the freezing glass window and slowly wiping off the moisture. It felt cold, really cold just like what I felt 2 months ago..._

_- _

It was snowing that day and 3 days to go before Allen would turn 18. It was our last mission for the year, and as promised we would spend it together along with everybody.

The two of us, together with a finder got back safely from a mission and as always everyone greeted us, "Welcome back!" even though I hear this every time I got back; it always gives me comfort inside and I always look forward of hearing it.

Before when I first arrived here, I always tried to escape. It felt like I was trapped in a prison; it was scary! They always strap me down the bed to stop me from my attempts of escape. Day and night, all I could see was the light coming in from the window, shadow of the birds flapping and the noise of civilians walking outside those locked door. It was a continues and never ending cycle, I don't want this kind of life! All I want was to stay with my only family; my brother and live a normal life. But instead I'm stuck here and was detained a path I didn't choose myself but they say it was my only choice because I'm a potential host for an innocence.

My state of mind was long gone. I just stare into nowhere no matter what they do to communicate to me I just gaze at them speechless. I was a living corpse.

But then one day, I heard the door opened and footsteps getting closer to where I laid. I've felt something on my left side, I moved my head to see what it is; I was startled. Mixed emotions dwelled up inside me; happiness, sadness, fear, and comfort you name it. I wanted to say a lot of thing but all that I could manage was "N-Nii...San..." then I finally burst into tears. That person gently stroked my head and saying, "I'm home." I cried that whole night, finally I felt like this was really my home.

Everyone in the Order is my family; they have become a huge part of my life. When somebody dies I'm the one who takes it deeply the most. Losing a comrade was like losing someone important.

Then one day an outsider was seen outside the Order's gate. He was a young boy probably 14 or 15 (From what I see) he had white hair and has General Cross' golem with him. At first glance he looks like the stupid and easy to trick type but when Kanda went to fight him (Because the Gate Keeper thought that boy was an ally of the Millennium Earl) at first he look as if he was going to lose but when he was about to be sliced his left hand grew; it was silver in colour and his fingers turned into claws.

But then he said that he was sent there by General Cross himself and sent a recommendation letter to nii-san. Then the letter was found, under those piles of papers at his desk. I lectured him a little about maintaining cleanliness at his desk and went out to stop Kanda at attacking the newcomer.

As I got out of the gate I found the two of them, the young lad was cornered at the wall while Kanda pointed his Mugen at him. I hit him in the head and ordering them to get in.

"I'm Lenalee Lee the assistant of the head officer of the science department." I introduced myself to him; I looked at him closely seeing his features more. Despite his white hair (Which made me speculate) he seemed normal or should I say _attractive_.

'What in the world am I thinking!?' I screamed to myself. I felt my breathing heavier and my heart pounding harder. I have to calm down; I don't want him to notice.

Ever since that day, that was the first time I looked at a boy that way. It was as if I am in-love with him.

I always deny it at first, but as time passes and I got to know him more; this denial turned into a confession. I am truly in-love with him.

After a year of knowing each other as comrades, Allen said something to me I would never expect.

It all started when Allen asked me if I could come with him for a while. Me as clueless as ever agreed to come. We went to the balcony at the top floor of the building. It was not used that much anymore and we are forbidden to come there, I reminded Allen about that but he insisted on going because it won't be long.

We got to the balcony, the wind was a bit chilly but I can manage. He suddenly faced me; his face was a bit red and was facing down while playing with his fingers

"Err... Uh... Well, you see... Lenalee..." Allen muttering for words to say.

"Yes?" Still clueless of what this is about. As I continue to keep my eyes on him waiting for him to say something.

"You know... No... What I meant was... Aahh..." He scratched his head in irritation.

"What is it Allen?" Now he was just being silly. "I don't know what kind of joke this is but I won't fall for it again." I'm still aggravated as I was yesterday, when Allen and Lavi pulled a prank on me. They're lucky that they only got 3 punches on the head; I really wanted to kick their faces using the black boots. Good thing I felt the slightest pity on them.

I started to step back inside when suddenly Allen pulled me by the arm. I gave him an irritated look but his eyes were more serious than usual and his face was blushing.

"Lenalee, I'll say something important please listen. And this is not a prank! Lavi forced me yesterday!" I see he really was innocent. I knew Lavi was behind this, how can a kind and honest boy like Allen do such a thing? (Excluding the fact that he is a CHEATER at the game poker or anything related to card games)

I sighed loudly and accept his offer of hearing him.

"You should say it now before somebody caught us." I warned him.

"I know... Okay here goes..." He inhaled deeply, facing me straight in the eyes. I see in them the seriousness and honesty, those were the first time I saw him like that. The way he looked at me was breathtaking; those eyes stared at me as if he wanted to melt me. I didn't know how to describe what he wanted to say to me all I know is that he was having a hard time expressing his self.

"Lenalee..." He trailed off.

I didn't say a word this time; I wanted him to say what he needed to say. If he's this determined it might be something big.

"Ever since we first met... I really... r-really... found you... b-be..auti...ful..." When I heard that last word it made me blush and I saw he was as red as I.

"So... I... lo... lo...love you..." Allen whispering lowly, but I heard them clearly. It echoed again and again into my ears. Even though it was low it has a certain tone in it that says that they were sincere.

I'm stunned by his confession. Honestly I felt the same about him but I didn't have the courage to tell. Who knew that this young lad that I have held dear ever since he arrived felt the same for me? This is like a dream. Far better than what I expect to happen when discovered about how I feel. An exorcist can't love; it was a duty that requires no feeling or affection to others. We must only dedicate our lives in killing akuma, saving souls both for the living and the death but, we are breaking the greatest taboo for an exorcist.

I extended my arms reaching for him. I hugged him as tightly as I could; I wrapped my arms around his waist resting my head on his chest. His heart was pounding hardly; I could feel it on my face.

I tilted my head upward until it was facing his. He reached for my blushing cheek; his hands were warm it brought heat to my freezing face. "Allen... I-I love... you..." I managed to burst out. My cheeks burned from the uncontrolled feeling and my heart skipped a beat.

After a year of hiding and denial, a year of watching from a far finally was freed from being caged inside this bursting heart.

My eyes never left his and his didn't either. We stayed like that for a while; even being outside while the wind blew coldly against us. Emotions now dominated my mind and its saying to follow what I truly want.

He whispered to my ears again, "I love you Lenalee, so much..." Now he managed to say them fully; it was strong in tone sincere and mutual. Honest in all aspects; no doubt I'm falling for him all over again.

"I love you too, Allen..."

I guess breaking the rule was what I wanted all along.

* * *

_**Whew that took me a while to finish, I knew it is cheesy (sorry) but I decided to finish it anyway. Oh this is just the 1**__**st**__** chapter or part rather (on what I wrote)**_

_**Please tell me what you think about it and some suggestions wouldn't hurt. But please just take it easy on the reviews.**_

_**I'm still a beginner at writing so I know I didn't do a good job on this but I did my best.**_

_**Thank you and please review...**_

_**To the next part!**_

_**(Hope I can update soon...)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Only Mine, My Love**

_(Lenalee's POV )_

-

_**A 3 parts story I made for the pairing **__**ALLENXLENALEE**__**. If you don't like this pairing or this story what so ever**__**, EXIT NOW!**_

_**2**__**nd**__** part! Here it is! Wow I'm really in the mood! I'm so happy I finished this in one sitting! I stayed up all night to finish this (maybe up until 2:00 am and got a long lecture from my angry mom the following day)**_

_**I may or may not update soon depending on my mood, so please don't nag on me about updating soon etc. and besides I have a life too you know and I am the type that likes to do other stuffs outside of writing so please bear with me. Thank You!**_

-

**Warning: **_Contains hints of __**SMUT!**__ So if you don't like this __**GENRE**__... __**EXIT NOW!!!**_

_(I know that making a warning for just hints of smut is stupid but I wouldn't want people complaining that "This is rated T! Why does it have almost smut things" and some rants like that)_

**Disclaimer: **I _don't own __**-Man**__. All of the characters used and the original story belong to __**Hoshino Katsura.**_

* * *

**Part 2: Secret**

**-**

Back at the Order, everyone's already busy preparing. Even though it was still 3 days away everybody was excited for it; Christmas party. Every year was always a simple get together, all of the members of the order from the finders, crews from the science department, exorcists and even the generals, eating chatting nothing out of the ordinary. But this year Jerry-san (He is in-charge of this and the mastermind in this once a year gathering) said he had an idea, "What if instead of a simple get together we should have some sort of theme?" shouting it so that everyone present at the cafeteria would hear.

Everyone's head turned to Jerry-san's direction including mine; interrupting our work. (Me, Allen and Lavi are helping in moving the tables)

"So I see everyone's interested?" The head chef said, turning his head from right to left to see every body's eyes looking at him.

He walked towards the centre of the room; clearing his throat a bit. "This year's theme is-"He stopped half way to see everyone stares at him with excitement, irritation and anger (in Kanda's case) Even me, I really am interested into what Jerry-san's idea might be.

"A grand ball!"

-

"Lenalee? Miranda-san? Are you two finished preparing?" Allen politely asked behind the closed doors.

"Ah Allen-kun, were done..." Miranda-san said as she helped me attached light pink pearl necklace around my neck. It matched perfectly with my light pink dress; it has ruffles at every end and laces hanging from my shoulders. Nii-san went a little overboard at choosing my dress for tonight, I honestly feel like I'm a doll right now this dress can easily steal everyone's attention.

The door slowly opened, "Do you mind?" Allen peeked to see if it was okay to get in.

"Go ahead..." I said to him. I stared at him from head to toe and I was astonished. His looks were dazzling; he wore a sky blue coat with a white inner shirt, a blue tie while his pants were the same colour and his white gloves to finish it off. The combination of white and sky blue contrasted marvellously at his white-silver shaded hair; he looks perfect.

I was stunned for a moment there. My head is full of Allen; his charms really came out.

"The two of you look lovely." Allen complimented. I'm flustered with his words; his tone alone was already charming but for me; if it weren't for the make-up I am just a plain girl nothing compared to him.

-

We made our way to the canteen, on our way we stumbled over Lavi. He seemed to be looking for something; his head keep looking at all directions.

"Ah! Hi guys!" He said but he wasn't even looking at us. His attire was a really light green coat (which was hanging on his shoulders), plain white shirt (the 2 upper buttons wasn't even buttoned) with a loose green tie and a light brown pants.

"Hey? Lavi? What's wrong you can't seem to relax" Allen asked him patting him heavily at his back.

Lavi faced all of them eyes full of tears, "My-my-my... Ba...nda...na..." He looked like a 5 year old crying because of a lollipop.

"Your bandana?" We all said at the same time (excluding Lavi) He plunged at Allen, hugging him while crying like a baby, "Ka-Kanda... Destroyed...Ba-Bandana..."

I never felt a slightest pity for him he's reacting so much over a stupid bandana!? He could always get a new one.

-

The ball was spectacular! Everyone from the kitchen made the cafeteria look like a real grand ball! Everything shimmered, from the walls, ceiling even the floor sparkled smooth just like glass. The ambiance is also perfect, the lighting of the whole room was yellowish but there is still a pinch of white, the walls were decorated by white curtains with thick golden strings at the top and bottom it brought up the curtain from plain to elegant.

There are even tall white posts at each corner; it made the room looked like we were in ancient Greece.

"Lenalee!!! My precious Lenalee!" A voice from a far shouted so loudly it made all heads turn to me which made me blush and irritated at the same time. It was rather obvious who that _mysterious _speaker was.

Before I could dodge I felt arms wrapping around me, swinging me around like a child.

"You look so beautiful tonight!" It was nii-san alright.

I suddenly felt the urge to kick him so hard that anyone (or no one at all) could recognize him. But I just let it go, it's Christmas anyway.

I made the outmost effort to flash a smile at my crazy (I don't think crazy is the right term to describe him) brother. "Just let go..." It sounded like a threat rather than a kind request.

And I noticed everybody backing away from me to a safe distance as if I were an akuma disguised in a dress.

'Ah...Just great...' I ironically shouted to my head as they continued to back away from me.

-

The series of events went as planned (courtesy of the whole kitchen staff) and even some of the science department had their moment to shine.

_Who knew such talents were mixed up in the science crew?_

To everyone's surprise Allen and Lavi had prepared a special performance.

Allen played a grand piano while Lavi sang, and heck he was good!

Everybody's mouth fell open as he started to sing, and I was about to cover my ears when a beautiful and soothing voice entered my ear. I don't even know how to describe it, words can't simply explain it.

As the song ended, the whole room was filled by silence. Everyone just stared then in flash loud clapping and cheers dominated the room.

-

After their performance another one started. I went looking for the two (Allen and Lavi)

"Lavi!" I screamed, waving at the red haired that was helping himself to a glass of punch.

He just waived in response while drinking.

"Have you-"I was cut off by a sudden reply.

"-seen Allen?" Lavi grinned to me then added, "Yup, he gave me a message for you."

I just stayed silent and let him continue on.

"Go to my room, I'll be waiting." He whispered to my ears.

My face felt really hot and Lavi just laughed and patted my back; gesturing for me to go when the coast is still clear.

'Thanks' I said quietly to him then made my way out of the room to my secret lover's room.

-

I knocked lightly to the wooden doors hoping for a response.

"Allen?"

I knocked again but to my surprise the door was unlocked. Without any hesitations I made my way inside. I glanced around; examining the room but it was empty.

Nobody was inside.

"Another prank, God I'll never believe Lavi again..."

I walked inside, I don't know why? My feet seemed to have moved on its own like it was telling me to look for something.

There I saw a piece of paper lying on his pillow.

And I saw リナリー (translation: Lenalee) written on the front.

"It's for me?" I reached for it reading the front for the last time just to be sure I'm wasn't hallucinating then slowly opening it.

-

_Please go to the Science Department where one of the ark's gate is._

_I am really there right now, waiting for you._

_P.S._

_Don't bother to change your clothes._

_Aah... I...like to see you more in the dress... Wait; that sounded really perverted! Sorry! I never meant it that way! I'M SORRY!_

_**Allen**_

-

My cheeks were flustered and my heart was literally pounding so loudly I could hear it already. Allen, those sweet and kind words of his always makes me fall in love with him even more. Even though he doesn't realize it, he subconsciously says sweet words to me and wait did I just read the P.S. right?

-

Through the barely lighted corridors to the science department I walked lightly trying my best to make little noise as possible.

'Thank goodness for the ball' I thought to myself, really thank heaven for the ball because Allen and I have barely anytime to be alone.

I paused for a minute while keeping the light steps.

'Aah! What am I thinking! Allen... me... BED!?' I mentally cursed myself for thinking such perverted thoughts, he can't do that. He can barely say 'I love you' without blushing like a maniac... I know he won't... Won't he?

My face was feeling hot again and I bet its tomato red now.

-

Finally I made it to the science lab without stumbling to anyone.

"Allen?" I whispered. I can't take any chances; maybe somebody other than Allen is in here.

Then I saw a familiar gray-white hair facing the Ark gate.

"Hey there..." I said in a normal-tone.

He turned around then made a small pink blush to his cheeks. "Hey..." facing the other way he lightly scratched his head, avoiding eye contact.

I inched closer to him, knowing that would make him blush like a shy girl. And my hopes didn't let me down. I always love staring at those flustered cheeks of his.

"So... Why did you call me here for?" I said changing the topic and getting to the point.

"Ah... Yes... About that..." Is he being sarcastic, playing dumb or acting cute? I can't tell.

I just stared at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"I-..."

"You?..."

"Uh... Let's see... How should I say this?... Uh..."

"Allen just get to the point..."

"Let's go inside the Ark first..."

"Can't you say it here?..."

"It's really embarrassing... I at least want to say it to you in private..."

"But were alone... Nobody is here doesn't that count as 'private' to you?"

"Please Lenalee... Please?..."

Aah! The way he pleaded made me forget that I was arguing with him. I can't refuse him; his eyes are hard to refuse.

"Fine..." I answered in surrender.

He smiled at me so dearly it made me blush again. Extending a hand at me he said, "Let's go?"

I tried my hardest to not froze on where I am standing because when Allen is being like a gentleman to me (I guess he does to everyone but not like this) I can't help but admire him more.

-

"Here we are!" He said happily. Even though we shout here all we want it can't be heard outside because of the "the-ark-is-in-a-whole-different-dimension" theory that the science department came up.

"What room is this one?" I curiously asked.

He didn't answer but instead he opened the door and said, "Ladies first..." and even making a slight bow and an extended hand 'you-can-go-in' gesture.

Okay that was creepy.

I got inside and to my surprise it was the Fourteen's piano room; the one that Allen uses to control the Ark.

The door shut with a small click sound, I faced Allen and saw a pink blush from his almost pale skin.

Then there was silence.

"Okay, time to talk Allen..." I broke the ear deafening silence.

"I..."

I stayed silent.

"Promise you won't run away and say 'you hate me!'?"

Now I'm really wondering what was he's going to say.

"Depends..."

"Lenalee!"

"Okay okay! I promise I won't..."

"Promise?"

"Yes..." then I smiled softly, reassuring I was sticking to my word.

"..." he inhaled deeply then breathed out hard.

"..." I just stared at him, seeing his lips opened as if he was going to say something then closes again.

"I... dreamed..."

"Dream?"

"You and me..."

"What?" Now I'm really confused.

"Kissing and doing..._that_..."

"Huh?"

"Ah!..." the slapping his forehead hard he suddenly faced me with really red face and determined eyes.

"Allen I don't know wha-"

"I DREAMED THAT YOU AND I SLEPT TOGETHER!"

Right at this very moment, I am confused, shocked and speechless.

"You... You... YOU WHAT?!"

"I'm so SORRY! I'm really so sorry!" his face was facing the ground and he was bowing again and again.

I stopped him then took his face on both of my hands.

"Relax! Please Allen just breath for a minute!" Facing him directly eye to eye, I let him breath for a moment.

"Better?" I asked politely, hiding the uneasy feeling of being close to him.

"Yes, thank you..."

"Now can you explain further about this _'dream'_?"

"Ah... Well you see, yesterday night I dreamed of _'that'_ then waking up... and I felt a little cramped... and... How to explain that... Uh sorry for this word... _Aroused_..."

My mouth was open and I don't know how to react, if I should punch him, slap him, hug him, and kiss him and... Okay the last one sounded a bit wrong.

"I know! You think that I am some sick pervert dreaming of having his girlfriend on the bed... But plea-"

Before he could rant again, I covered his mouth with mine into a light kiss then turned into a deep and passionate one.

After a while we both let go of the kiss to catch our breath. Yet again he kissed me passionately. He started licking my lower lip and gently sucking making me moan on his mouth.

His tongue exploring my mouth, venturing every corner licking at every spot which made me moans again and again. I can feel something below, getting wet... Ah! Am I actually enjoying this!

I can't deny it but a part of me is enjoying this and a part is telling me to stop now or else...

No instead of stopping, I locked my hands into his white locks deepening the kiss.

He quickly responded and deepened it.

It went on for a while then he let go of my lips and said, "Lenalee... I love you... So much..."

I blush at that moment but got my guts up and responded, "Me too Allen... Me too..."

Before I knew it, he carried me to the sofa that near the white upright piano; laying me there and continued kissing me. But this time he slowly remove my clothes until I was on my undergarments then went on to exploring me.

-

"_He will disappeared..."_

"_Who said that!?"_

"_I did"_

"_Allen?"_

"_No, I am not Allen"_

"_Then who are you and what did you do with Allen!?"_

"_He's dead"_

"_No..."_

"_Yes... He is..."_

"_Now, it's your turn..."_

"Lenalee!!!"

My eyes shot right up to see Allen beside me wiping away the tears that had formed around my swollen eyes.

"What's wrong?" he held me up and embraced me tightly.

"Just a bad dream" I said in husky voice.

"Can you tell me?"Tightening his hold onto me.

"I rather not remember it Allen...Please..." I really want to forget about that.

He faced me to him and his eyes were full of sadness and concern. "Then you're be alright if you just forget about it?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay I understand..."

"Thanks Allen... I love you..." Wow I can tell I love him more easily now.

"I love you too..." He said then gently kissing my forehead, cheeks and my lips.

I just giggled when he kissed again and again on my lips.

"We better go back now, it is already morning..."

"It is!?"

"Your brother might find out..."

"Ah! WE better go now!..." I stood up only to be surprised that I was showing a LOT of skin.

Allen blushed as he stared at me with wide eyes, "You-you... better dress..." he said handing over some clothes that obviously belonged to him a plain shirt an over-sized shirt if you ask me.

"Where did you got these?"

"That's what I wore inside last night..."

"Oh..."

"Ah... Yeah..."

Then I blushed remembering what we have DONE last night.

"Secret?..." I asked him as my heart pounding loudly.

"Yes definitely a secret!..."

* * *

-

**I'm done FINALLY!!!**

**And I have to finish this one because school will begin in 3 days!**

**AH!**

**Thanks a lot for reading!**

**Onwards to the last part!!!!**

**-types types types-**


End file.
